Eternidad
by Moonlight Angel Princess
Summary: .:OneShot:. ¿Qué relación unió en el pasado a Orochimaru y a Tsunade? ¿Han logrado dejar atrás lo que sentían? Orochimaru la visita para averiguarlo... .:OroTsuna:.


**Hola de nuevo!**

**Comienzo aquí un nuevo proyecto que se me ocurrió el otro día: el de _La noche más larga_. Los capítulos serán en realidad oneshots de parejas que se desarrollan simultáneamente la misma noche, cinco años después de los acontecimientos que tienen lugar en el manga y el anime de _Naruto_. Intentaré ir poniendo la edad de todos los personajes para que os hagáis una idea. Claro, como no podía ser de otra manera, la pareja que da comienzo a esta noche serán Orochimaru y Tsunade, ya que su historia fue la que primero se me ocurrió. Un consejo a los que leísteis _Un futón para dos_: _Eternidad_ es un fic muy distinto... Pero aún así, espero que os guste n.n**

**Disclaimer: _Naruto_ no me pertenece **

* * *

**ETERNIDAD**

Oro. Una melena rubia se desparramaba por una almohada, como el preciado metal en estado líquido deslizándose entre las rocas. La Quinta Hokage dormía, apacible. Fuera, el manto de la noche había caído sobre Konoha. La ciudad dormía, sumida en la quietud de las sombras, y la luna velaba por sus sueños. Tal vez se le pasó por alto la sibilante y silenciosa figura que se escurría rápidamente entre los edificios, hasta llegar a su destino.

La ventana del dormitorio de la Godaime se abrió sin esfuerzo, y el shinobi entró, sigiloso. Lentamente, se acercó hasta el lecho de Tsunade y le apartó delicadamente el flequillo de la cara con sus pálidos dedos. Un par de ojos dorados escrutaron el dormido semblante de la sannin. Una serpiente se enroscó en el pomo de la puerta del aposento. Orochimaru sonrió. Hacía años que no tenía oportunidad de verla como ahora. ¿Años? No, décadas.

Los dedos del shinobi se deslizaron por el esbelto cuello de la Godaime. Recordó, casi sin querer, la primera vez que besó aquel mismo cuello, la manera en que deslizó su lengua por aquella perfumada piel, los suspiros que arrancó a su altiva compañera de equipo. Tenían catorce años. Fue la primera vez que ella estuvo completamente a su merced, olvidando sin querer aquella actitud altanera y orgullosa que la caracterizaba. Desde aquel momento, ningún elemento de su mundo había sido el mismo.

Orochimaru recordaba con exactitud cada uno de los momentos de su infancia y su juventud, formando parte del equipo comandado por Sarutobi, que más tarde sería nombrado Tercer Hokage. Recordaba sus peleas con Jiraiya, y la obsesión de éste con las chicas y la ropa interior femenina. Recordaba la petulancia de Tsunade, su presuntuosa mirada, pero al mismo tiempo, su candor, su camaradería. Había algo en ella que siempre le gustó. Eran los dos polos opuestos de un mismo imán, y se atraían mutuamente. No era la presencia física de Tsunade, sus pronunciadas curvas, su rubio cabello o su desparpajo al caminar. Era otra cosa lo que había tomado preso al sannin, haciendo que pasara las horas muertas pensando en ella, mientras dejaba que los demás creyeran que era homosexual. Prefería que nadie le molestara mientras soñaba con Tsunade.

La llegada de la adolescencia cambió muchas cosas, entre ellas la ingenuidad imperante en el joven shinobi... que empezó a anhelar a su compañera de otra manera, deseando tenerla de una manera en que no había tenido a nadie más. Comenzó a fantasear con ella, a imaginarla hasta el éxtasis. Tuvo que pasar algún tiempo hasta que Orochimaru se atrevió a pedirle que saliera con él. Al principio, fue rechazado. No obstante, varios meses después, ocurrió. Tenían catorce años, y ocurrió en un festival de verano, una noche como la que estaban viviendo en el presente.

_Las luciérnagas revoloteaban entre los juncos que se apiñaban en la orilla del estanque. Tsunade, impresionante como siempre, lucía un kimono de colores anaranjados y unos cómodos geta. La muchacha había sucumbido a los piropos de un chico un par de años mayor, y siguiéndole el juego, le había conducido al estanque, su lugar favorito, alejado del barullo de la fiesta._

_Ella no había sospechado nada. El chico la besó y ella, juguetona, le devolvió el beso. Sin embargo, el juego había dejado de ser divertido cuando él, sujetándola por las muñecas, la había tumbado en el suelo y había tratado de separarle las capas de ropa. Tsunade era una niña, aunque fingiera no serlo, y el terror la había inmovilizado, más que la fuerza de aquel tipo. Ella gritó que le dejara, pero el chico sencillamente respondió:_

_-Tú me trajiste aquí, .¿no? Pues ahora quédate quietecita y déjate llevar._

_De repente, una kunai atravesó el aire, clavándose bajo la oreja izquierda del chico, que soltó un alarido. Orochimaru, silencioso como siempre, salió de entre las sombras. Una ira ciega ardía en sus dorados ojos de serpiente._

_-Infeliz –siseó el sannin-. ¿Cómo osas tocar siquiera a la nieta del Shodaime Hokage? Pagarás caro tu atrevimiento..._

_Tsunade observó, impávida, cómo su compañero de equipo daba muerte al violador, de manera dolorosa y eficaz, sin que la sangre le salpicara siquiera la ropa. Al terminar, tuvo que contenerse para no abalanzarse sobre ella para socorrerla... puesto que para él, era lo más cerca que estaría jamás de la nieta del Shodaime. No obstante, fue ella quien le sorprendió, al posar un delicado y gentil beso en los labios de Orochimaru, para después agradecérselo:_

_-Muchas gracias, Orochi-kun._

_Él, sonrojado, sacó fuerzas de flaqueza para pedírselo una vez más:_

_-Tsunade, .¿quieres salir conmigo? –ante la atónita mirada de la chica, añadió- Yo... te protegeré todo el tiempo._

_Ella rió, divertida. Finalmente, le retó:_

_-Bésame. Si me gusta cómo lo haces, dejaré que salgas conmigo._

_Orochimaru entrecerró los ojos y, dominando su temblor, se acercó al rostro de su compañera y juntó sus entreabiertos labios con los de ella. Su instinto hizo el resto. Envolvió con su brazo derecho la cintura de la chica, mientras empleaba su mano derecha para liberar los hombros de ella de la pesada tela del kimono. Su lengua se abrió camino por la boca de Tsunade, rindiéndola a la intensidad del beso. Las manos de la chica acariciaron el cuello de Orochimaru, encendiéndole por completo. Sus lenguas se enredaron en un violento baile, mientras sus labios no dejaban de sentirse. Cuando, sin aliento, se separaron en busca de oxígeno, una sonrojada Tsunade cedió:_

_-Está bien, puedes salir conmigo._

_-Todavía no he terminado –respondió, malicioso, el chico._

_Ella emitió un suave ronroneo, y los labios de Orochimaru atacaron el cuello de ella, besando, lamiendo y mordiendo hasta que Tsunade creyó que se volvería loca, con su pecho subiendo y bajando al ritmo de su frenética respiración..._

Una sonrisa canalla se dibujó en el rostro del sannin. Fue la primera vez que Tsunade se rindió a él. No obstante, no fue la mejor. La Godaime cambió de postura en sueños. Orochimaru la observaba, sin perderse ni un detalle de las ondulaciones de las sábanas sobre el cuerpo de su antigua compañera de equipo. Podía recordar, detalle a detalle, la primera vez que la hizo suya. Sin embargo, se vio obligado a hacer memoria para recordar todas las sensaciones. Una noche al raso, la hierba raspándoles en la espalda, la cascada, la laguna de agua helada. La piel erizada de Tsunade, sus gemidos, el calor de su cuerpo. Un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda. Sí, aquel momento había sido, con diferencia, el mejor de su longeva vida.

_No era la primera vez que pasaban la noche al aire libre. No obstante, había algo diferente. Tal vez era la ausencia de Jiraiya, que se encontraba haciendo el examen de paso a jounin, o que hacía más calor del esperado para ser octubre. Sarutobi les había mandado a una misión a los dos solos, puesto que él se había tenido que quedar quitándose el papeleo que tenía pendiente. Orochimaru y Tsunade tenían dieciséis años, las hormonas a flor de piel y una noche a solas por delante. Los dos deseaban al otro, pero trataban de ocultárselo mutuamente. Pasaron un rato en lo que supuestamente debía llamarse "campamento", sin dirigirse la palabra, hasta que la nieta del Shodaime, harta de anhelar algo que no llegaba, se puso en pie y anunció:_

_-Voy a darme un baño._

_-¿Eh? .¿Dónde? –Preguntó Orochimaru, algo pillado._

_-Hay una laguna por aquí cerca. Ni se te ocurra espiarme, .¿queda claro? Aunque estemos saliendo, el baño es sagrado._

_El shinobi asintió con la cabeza, indiferente. Sí, supuestamente llevaban saliendo juntos desde los catorce, pero su relación era realmente muy extraña. Varios acontecimientos y misiones los habían tenido separados durante períodos de tiempo relativamente prolongados, y además llevaban su relación en secreto, de manera que las oportunidades de verse a solas eran muy reducidas. Y aún así, se resistían a dejarlo. Los años transcurrían, pero la mutua atracción que les acuciaba no remitía._

_Pasaron los minutos. Diez, quince, veinte. Orochimaru miró hacia el camino por el que había desaparecido su compañera de equipo. La tentación de desobedecerla era demasiado fuerte. El sannin clavó la mirada en el suelo, preguntándose qué debía hacer. Cerró los ojos con fuerza y se puso de pie. O iba a verla desnuda con sus propios ojos o se la imaginaría hasta perder la razón... sinceramente, creyó que le convenía más lo primero._

_Atravesó el camino con el corazón golpeándole en el pecho como un enorme tambor, hasta que vio el reflejo de la luna en las suaves ondulaciones de la superficie de la laguna. En ese momento se agachó, y comenzó a moverse en el más absoluto silencio, deslizándose entre los matorrales. Finalmente pudo verla, bañándose en la laguna._

_Una sensación familiar para él se apoderó de su entrepierna. La luz de la luna teñía de plata el cuerpo húmedo de Tsunade, cada rincón de aquella visión celestial que se extendía ante el shinobi. Abrió los ojos cuanto pudo, embebiéndose de cada detalle, como si al hacerlo la estuviera atrapando dentro de sí. No obstante, su dedicación le costó cara, ya que perdió la concentración, descubriéndose como eventual _voyeur_ cuando una rama se quebró bajo él, haciéndole caer de bruces en el suelo. Tsunade se giró, alarmada, y su rostro adquirió una peligrosa e iracunda expresión al ver a su novio y compañero, que pese al tortazo que se había dado contra el suelo, la miraba de nuevo, como hipnotizado. La nieta del Shodaime no trató de cubrirse (total, a aquellas alturas, de poco servía) y, dando grandes zancadas, se colocó frente a Orochimaru, al que espetó:_

_-¡.¿Tú es que no haces caso de lo que te dicen o qué?.! .¿Te gusta ignorar las órdenes o qué pasa?_

_-Sólo las que me da mi novia –repuso el chico, tratando de no inmutarse._

_-Muy gracioso, Orochimaru, mira, me parto y me mondo. ¡Has irrumpido en mi intimidad! .¿Cómo te atreves?_

_-Sí, Tsunade, he irrumpido en tu intimidad, y volvería a hacerlo, incluso aunque me ataras a un árbol. ¿Cuál será mi castigo, princesa? Estoy impaciente porque una preciosa mujer desnuda me lo haga saber._

_Ella enrojeció. La irreverencia y el sarcasmo del chico la excitaban terriblemente. Normalmente, Orochimaru era frío como el hielo, pero cuando la ocasión lo merecía, se transformaba en un auténtico volcán, pero siempre en su línea. Tsunade sintió cómo era devorada por las invisibles llamas del deseo._

_Él se puso de pie, sin quitar ojo de la húmeda piel de la kunoichi. Quería tocarla y quería hacerlo YA._

_Afortunadamente para Orochimaru, ella se lo puso fácil, cuando le besó con aquella sensualidad que la caracterizaba. Sus rápidas manos se abrieron camino entre las ropas de él, mientras entretenía su lengua con el beso. Tsunade estaba desbocada. No estaba segura de lo que estaba haciendo realmente, pero le daba igual. Hasta que él no estuviera desnudo como ella, no estarían en igualdad de condiciones._

_Orochimaru jadeaba, excitado. Tsunade era una hoguera y él estaba deseando consumirse entre sus piernas. Ella se separó de él y el chico buscó de nuevo sus labios, ansiando saborearlos de nuevo. La nieta del Shodaime jugaba con él como quería, ella mandaba. Aquello quedó patente cuando ella le despojó de la última prenda y le empujó a la laguna. Orochimaru cayó al agua salpicando a su alrededor, y la chica se rió con ganas. El muchacho sacó su morena cabeza de la laguna. En situaciones normales habría montado en cólera cuando le mojaran el pelo. No obstante, aquella situación no era normal, sino extraordinaria. Tener a Tsunade así, para él solo, en una laguna, de noche... era sencillamente maravilloso. Se puso de pie en la laguna, de manera que el agua le cubría sólo hasta poco debajo de la cintura. Gotas de agua resbalaban por su palidísima piel, marcando los contornos de sus músculos. Ante él, Tsunade se alzaba como la diosa de la laguna, poderosa, indomable y ante todo, bellísima. El shinobi salió de la laguna y se acercó a ella, para atraparla entre sus brazos y besarla apasionadamente._

_Entre besos y caricias, terminaron tumbados en el suelo. Orochimaru miró a Tsunade a los ojos._

_-¿Estás preparada?_

_-Creo... creo que sí._

_Él sonrió y la besó en los labios._

_-Tendré cuidado, .¿vale?_

_La chica asintió con la cabeza. Orochimaru separó las piernas de ella y se asentó sobre ella. Respiró hondo y lo hizo: la penetró. Tsunade se quedó muy quieta. De repente, oyó su voz, en un murmullo:_

_-Orochimaru... me... me haces daño..._

_-Ehhh, lo siento... –el chico se quedó pillado, sin saber bien qué hacer. Tras escuchar la voz de su sentido común, anunció-. Espera, voy a apartarme..._

_-No –ella hundió las uñas en la espalda del sannin-. Sigue. Se me pasará._

_-Pero... –dudó él._

_-¡He dicho que sigas! –Las lágrimas afloraron a los ojos de Tsunade. Sin embargo, al chico no le quedaba otra más que obedecerla._

_Con cuidado, embistió por primera vez. Un gemido escapó de los labios de la kunoichi, pero era un gemido de dolor. Orochimaru tuvo tentación de apartarse, pero supo que ella se enfadaría si lo hacía. Embistió por segunda vez. La besó en la frente._

_-Lo siento –susurró._

_-Tranquilo –le respondió ella, con un hilo de voz-. Ya me duele menos._

_-Voy... otra vez._

_-Oh, sí, por favor –la nieta del Shodaime sonrió._

_Orochimaru embistió por tercera vez. El gemido que nació de la garganta de Tsunade le dio a entender que, efectivamente, ya no le dolía. El shinobi esbozó una sonrisa. Era el momento de recuperar el ritmo._

_Poco a poco, los dos adolescentes hicieron suya la noche._

La mano derecha del sannin escapó en busca del refugio cálido del cuerpo de Tsunade, hasta posarse en la cadera de ésta. Soñador, recordaba los momentos felices de su juventud. Por alguna razón, las cosas se habían torcido. La muerte de Nawaki, el hermano de la Godaime, había significado, entre otras cosas, la brusca comprensión de que realmente la muerte era una posibilidad.

Tsunade nunca había sido la misma desde entonces. Se volvió más seca, más taciturna, más reflexiva. La relación con Orochimaru se diluyó como un azucarillo en un vaso de agua. Ella tenía más preocupaciones que los deseos de su cuerpo, desde luego mucho más importantes que los sentimientos indefinidos que le unían a su compañero de equipo. Él, por su parte, no era bueno en animar a los demás, y la muerte de Nawaki le había hecho darse cuenta de que la mejor manera de no herir más a Tsunade era alejándose de ella. Se centró en sus experimentos y en el entrenamiento de sus alumnos, y prefirió ignorar la existencia de Tsunade, y así fue hasta que Dan entró en sus vidas.

Orochimaru nunca había sido celoso. Durante años había permitido que todo tipo de pulpos miraran, piropearan y trataran de sobar a Tsunade, empezando por el propio Jiraiya, pero con Dan era diferente. A ella se le notaba en la cara que estaba enamorada, y aquello reventaba a Orochimaru. Desde su punto de vista, aquel tipo era un pardillo que no podía medirse con ninguno de los tres alumnos del ya Tercer Hokage, pero la nieta de Shodaime no atendía a razones. Estaba perdidamente enamorada de Dan, y él parecía corresponderla. Mientras tanto, Orochimaru languidecía de celos. Le costó admitirlo, pero supo que ella nunca le había amado como amaba a Dan. La que fue una de sus últimas conversaciones se lo confirmó.

_Tsunade, arrebujada en su chaleco de jounin, estrujaba en sus manos una nota manuscrita para Orochimaru. Desde que Sarutobi había sido nombrado Sandaime, los tres miembros del equipo, considerados tres de los shinobis con más talento de la Villa Oculta de la Hoja, ya jounins, habían tomado sus propios caminos. La propia Tsunade, sin ir más lejos, llevaba varios meses sin hablar con sus dos compañeros. No obstante, sentía que debía hablar con Orochimaru. Se lo debía._

_Lo que no esperaba era cruzarse con él en aquel pasillo._

_-¡Orochimaru! .¿Puedo hablar contigo?_

_-¿Es importante? –Preguntó él, con desinterés._

_-¡Sí! Bueno, no... en fin... para mí sí que lo es –el sannin alzó una ceja-. ¿Tienes tiempo?_

_-Supongo._

_Ella le guió hasta la parte trasera de las oficinas del Hokage, un lugar poco frecuentado. Tras asegurarse de que nadie les espiaba, se giró hacia Orochimaru, y anunció:_

_-Quiero cortar contigo._

_El sannin enarcó una ceja, impávido._

_-¿Qué quieres decir?_

_-Pues eso, .¿qué va a ser? Más claro, agua._

_-Eso ya lo sé, Tsunade. Lo que no entiendo es por qué me sales con ésas ahora. Que yo sepa, hace más de un año desde que lo hicimos por última vez._

_-¡No seas tan superficial! –Le regañó ella._

_-Bueno, pues si te sientes más cómoda así, diré que hace más de nueve meses que nos besamos por última vez. ¿Contenta?_

_-Orochimaru..._

_-Vale, vale. Tú quieres cortar conmigo, después de tantísimo tiempo de indiferencia sólo para tener licencia para liarte con ese chaval del que vas detrás, .¿no? –Abrió los brazos, haciendo un gesto de indiferencia-. Por mí, estupendo –ella se disponía a replicar, pero él prosiguió-. Tsunade, lo que había entre tú y yo no tenía ni siquiera nombre. Para lo único que sirve que vengas a cortar conmigo es para remover el pasado. Lo hecho, hecho está. Espero que seas feliz y todas esas cosas. Ahora, con tu permiso, me voy._

_Orochimaru se dio la vuelta y se marchó, sin darle tiempo a contraatacar. Por primera vez desde la muerte de Nawaki, Tsunade se preguntó si en realidad no sería ella la única que había sufrido, y sin querer había hecho daño a muchos más._

Fue casi como un adiós. Poco después, los acontecimientos se desarrollaron tan deprisa que creyeron que Konoha sucumbiría a ellos. Orochimaru selló a Anko, una de sus alumnas, y el nombramiento del alumno de Jiraiya como Cuarto Hokage en lugar del propio Orochimaru le hizo enloquecer de rabia, hasta el punto de abandonar la Villa, crear otra por su cuenta y comenzar sus planes para destruir Konoha.

Pero hacía mucho tiempo de eso.

¿Qué era ahora Orochimaru? Un hombre de cincuenta y cinco años, herido por el pasado, sin más patria que la que él mismo se había construido, y aún así, volvía camuflado a la Villa que le vio nacer, para cobijarse en los brazos de una mujer. Porque si había algo que torturaba al sannin desde lo más profundo de su razón, era la incapacidad de dar nombre y forma a los sentimientos que albergaba en lo más profundo de su pétreo corazón por Tsunade, su antigua compañera de equipo.

-Y es por eso por lo que hoy estoy aquí.

La Quinta Hokage despertó, sobresaltada, y estuvo a punto de gritar al ver a Orochimaru sentado en su cama. No tardó en reconocerle, pero era incapaz de creer que él, precisamente él, estaba allí mismo, con ella. Púdicamente, se tapó un poco con la sábana mientras preguntaba:

-¿Qué haces aquí?

-Trata de adivinarlo. Si lo consigues, te doy un premio –respondió él, sarcástico.

-¿Nadie te ha detectado? Menudo hatajo de incompetentes...

-Naturalmente que no. Después de todo, no por nada me consideran uno de los tres legendarios sannins. Pero no sufras, Tsunade. Yo también estoy rodeado de idiotas.

-Has dicho algo acerca de un premio, .¿me equivoco? –La vena ludópata de la Hokage salió a relucir.

-Así es. Me alegra ver que la edad no han mermado tu memoria.

-No, la verdad es que prefirió cebarse con tu capacidad de reproducción, más bien.

-Pensaba demostrarte lo equivocada que estás en forma de premio, pero tú verás cómo te lo montas.

-Creo que prefiero el descuento equivalente, gracias.

Los dos sannins se retaron con la mirada, silenciosos. Al cabo de unos minutos, Tsunade susurró:

-¿Por qué has venido, Orochimaru...?

Él tragó saliva antes de confesar:

-Quería verte.

El rostro de ella se contrajo en una expresión que pasó de la sorpresa a la nostalgia, y de la nostalgia, a la tristeza.

-Orochimaru, .¿cómo puedes decirme eso? Ya no somos niños...

El sannin suspiró.

-Precisamente por eso, Tsunade, precisamente por eso. Me siento... viejo y cansado, y siento que sólo en ti puedo hallar reposo.

A la Godaime le empezó a temblar la mandíbula. Las palabras de su antiguo compañero de equipo le resultaban familiares. Hundió su castaña mirada en las arrugas de la sábana que la cubría. Repentinamente, un abismo se abrió en su interior. Supo así que también ella le había añorado durante años.

Orochimaru se inclinó ligeramente sobre Tsunade, mirándola a los ojos. Ella retrocedió, apartando la mirada, luchando contra el rubor que comenzaba a arremolinarse en sus mejillas. Tragó saliva, mientras la asaltaban los recuerdos de las veces que había robado todos los minutos posibles para perderse en los rincones más insospechados con él, con el único objetivo de besarse y acariciarse, arrastrados por la indomable pasión adolescente; o de las noches en que, abrazados, habían contemplado las estrellas en silencio, sintiendo únicamente la cercanía del otro; o de las ocasiones en que se habían entregado mutuamente, rindiéndose al deseo que los empujaba el uno hacia el otro prácticamente desde que se conocieron. Eran demasiados momentos compartidos como para pasarlos por alto. Orochimaru constituía, en sí mismo, una parte de la vida de la Godaime, una parte que no se podía ignorar ni mucho menos olvidar. Y esa razón, a la inersa, era la que le había impulsado a regresar a ella aquella noche. Orochimaru sentía y recordaba el pasado igual que Tsunade. Y aún así, él...

_-Si me curas los brazos, puedo devolverles la vida a tu hermano pequeño y al hombre al que amas... con una técnica secreta que estoy desarrollando._

La Quinta Hokage se preguntó quién era el mezquino. Él la había dejado libre, pero jamás había dejado de preocuparse por ella, y aunque la quería, había estado dispuesto a devolverle la vida a otro hombre al que ella había amado. Supo entonces que había pasado media vida diciendo una mentira. Diciendo que su primer amor había sido Dan.

Pero aquello no era cierto.

Dan no había pasado de ser poco más que una quimera. Orochimaru había estado ahí, y había sido muy real. Pero los giros del destino, las transformaciones en sus propias vidas, les habían distanciado. Pero Tsunade nunca se dio cuenta de lo que para ella significaba Orochimaru hasta muchos años después, hasta que él estuvo frente a ella, en su dormitorio, escrutándola con sus ojos de serpiente.

Los ojos de la Hokage se llenaron de lágrimas.

Orochimaru la miró, algo sorprendido. Se esperaba cualquier cosa menos aquello. Nunca había sabido muy bien cómo actuar frente a las lágrimas, de hecho él mismo no había llorado en su vida, y cuando eran pequeños, las pocas veces que Tsunade lloraba él había preferido evadirse y dejar a Jiraiya el trabajo sucio, aunque el pervertido sannin siempre había estado agradecido de aquellas oportunidades de sacar tajada... aunque fuera a costa de un ojo morado, que propiciaba además un monumental cabreo por parte de la nieta del Shodaime. Por aquella razón, Tsunade jamás había llorado mucho tiempo seguido. Pero aquella noche tenían un problema, y era que Jiraiya no estaba para solucionar el llanto de la ya Godaime Hokage.

-Venga, Tsunade, no llores –dijo Orochimaru, incómodo.

Ella asintió con la cabeza e invirtió unos minutos de silencio en moderarse. Cuando alzó la cabeza para mirarle, estaba mucho más calmada. Lentamente, levantó su mano derecha para posarla sobre la mejilla de su antiguo compañero de equipo, y se aproximó muy despacio a él, hasta posar un delicado beso en los labios de él. Un beso idéntico al primero que le dio, junto al estanque, cuarenta y un años atrás. El sannin esbozó una sonrisa tímida, como la de un adolescente, y comentó, en voz baja:

-Llevaba tanto tiempo añorando el sabor de tus labios... Podría besarte durante lo que resta de noche.

Ella rió, azorada.

-Vamos, vamos, Orochimaru... que ya no estamos para esos trotes. Somos adultos, .¿recuerdas? Y nos guste o no, hemos envejecido... No podemos dedicarnos a esas cosas, de lo contrario mañana no podré levantarme –puso los ojos en blanco-. Y Shizune me echará una bronca de campeonato.

-Arrimar el hombro nunca fue tu vocación, .¿verdad? –respondió él, divertido- De todas formas... hay algo que sí me gustaría que me dejaras hacer, Tsunade.

Ella le miró, desconfiada.

-¿El qué?

-...Dormir con la cabeza apoyada en tu regazo. ¿Es mucho pedir?

La Godaime le miró, enternecida. Dobló las piernas bajo las sábanas mientras respondía:

-Si tú serías capaz de besarme durante lo que queda de noche, yo sería capaz de dejar que tu cabeza reposara en mi regazo en lo que queda de eternidad.

Orochimaru sonrió. Tras descalzarse con cuidado, se tumbó en la cama hasta tumbarse en la postura deseada y, boca arriba, miró a Tsunade para replicar:

-En tal caso, puedo sentirme realizado, puesto que cuanto les queda a los viejos maltratados por la vida como tú y yo es la eternidad.

El sannin alzó la mano para acariciar el rostro y el cuello de la Hokage, cuyos ojos destilaban dulzura. Ella le cogió la mano y se la besó. Orochimaru no tardó en quedarse dormido. Tsunade cerró los ojos, dispuesta a dormirse y salir al encuentro de la eternidad en sus sueños, pero aquella vez, no estaría sola. La mano de Orochimaru enlazada con la suya le daba a entender que, en compañía, la eternidad podía hacerse muy corta.


End file.
